Oftentimes, a plurality of individuals (e.g., inmates) is housed in a large facility when they are given a sentence by a court. Each individual housed in the facility is typically provided his/her own room (i.e., a cell) that he/she may share with a cell mate.
While there are times that the individuals are let out of their cells, there are periods of time when it is preferable that the inmates be locked in their cells. Inmates have been known to use objects, such as credit cards, to unlock cell door locks. In this regard, the inmate may insert the object between a door jamb and a door, slide the object in a downward motion, and unlock a latch or bolt.